Jinx, Book 1: Blue Reflection
by aswickedasyouare
Summary: Left alone on the Weasley's doorstep with no memory of her life before-hand, 13-year-old Valari Jinx thirsts for the answers to her past... answers that Dumbledore and the Order will keep from her, at any cost, as long as possible. Rated T.
1. Before She Wakes, When All Is Lost

**Prologue: Before She Wakes, When All Is Lost**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

I'm floating, a prisoner in my own mind. I can't feel my body, but I know I'm not dead. I remember things, but they're fading fast and now I don't know who I am. But there are words, words everywhere, on the pages of books, on my tongue, in my ears. There's whispering, a conversation, but I can't hear it so why do I know it's happening? It's **not **happening, that's a memory, and it's slipping away too. Why am I here?

Who am I? I can't remember my name, or what I look like, and my mind has gone hazy. I'm tired, ever so tired. I shouldn't **be **here. I can't stay here anymore.

That doesn't matter though, does it? No, of course not. I can stay here if I want. I can stay here as long as I want…

--

The woman with bronze hair knelt over the young girl, who, at thirteen and a half, was as beautiful as a veela, with her knee-length raven-black hair spread above her head like a halo. The woman mumbled something in a foreign language so that the girl wouldn't have such an effect on people as that of a veela, and it seemed the pale perfection of her face lessened. Her eyes, which were a deep blue more piercing than the blade of a dagger, lost their power as she stared blankly at the sky.

The mumbling continued, and the girl began to forget everything she needed to forget. This magic was dangerous and rare, but there was no other way for her to forget this way. She was being saved, but where her mind was, she didn't know that.

She called the house-elf to send her away as the back door of the mansion opened, smacking against the siding of the building. The woman tucked a bag and a letter into the folds of the dress the girl wore and whispered, "Good luck, my angel." A _**crack**_ filled the air and the girl was gone, her hauntingly blank eyes still in the woman's head.

"Where did you take her?!" Screamed the woman's husband, and, just to spite him, she replied.

"Far away from you." He smacked her with the hand that had the snake on it, and pulled out his wand.

--

The house-elf had a list of places he could go, and the first was to a man named Dumbledore, but he couldn't be reached where he was. Moody was gone from his home, and Black as well. The Longbottoms were gone, and the Potters, dead. The rest of the Order members from the old days had died in the battle, but there were new-age members now. Master trusted only a few of these new ones, and Lupin was one of them, but he was a werewolf and last night had been a full moon. In fact, the first house he came to that he felt suitable for the young girl belonged to an entire family of redheads.


	2. The Order Of The Phoenix

Chapter 1: The Order Of The Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Molly Weasley was up early, enjoying the sunlight streaming through the window. The children would be asleep for another hour, at least. She didn't know that in that hour, she'd get none of the rest she'd woken so early for.

There was a _**crack **_from outside, sickeningly sharp, and Molly jumped three feet into the air, her wand already in her hand.

Nothing could have prepared her for seeing the girl on the other side of the door. She was dead, no doubt about it, a fresh body. Her unseeing eyes stared at the clear blue sky, her pale skin looking waxy and unreal. Molly backed away from the girl, shocked. There was something familiar about the shape of her face and body.

There was a letter sticking out of the folds of the black dress she wore, which reached her knees. She wore black ballet slippers with ribbons attached that wrapped and criss-crossed up her legs. Molly reluctantly knelt down and snatched the letter. She read it slowly, and then ran to the fireplace to floo Albus.

--

"She's not dead." Albus reassured her, showing Molly the barely visible rising of her delicate chest. "Leave a note for your children and we'll bring her to the castle."

They flooed into Dumbledore's office with the girl in his arms. They brought her to Madam Pomfrey, but Albus was the one muttering strange spells to wake her up. Finally, she gasped in a breath and began to flex her fingers slightly.

"You see?" Albus said. "She's perfectly alive."

--

_**To The Order Of The Phoenix, **_

_**My daughter is not normal, and neither am I. If I'm lucky she'll land in the arms of someone who knew me and what I was, but if not, Dumbledore will know. He can bring her back with the things I told him and when the time comes he will know what to tell her.**_

_**By the time anyone reads this, I will be dead and my daughter won't remember me or anything else. Anything that has a direct connection to me or her past life will be forgotten for a long time, but she will remember everything else almost immediately.**_

_**I don't wish to be saved, and I don't wish for her to know of her past until it is necessary. Take care of her and when the time comes she will aid you in the battle of good and evil.**_

_**I don't wish to repeat myself, but I shall: don't try to save me. **_

_**And to my daughter, know that I love you and I wait for you in whatever afterlife I've come to deserve. When you remember where you used to live, you'll find out why I sent you away. I hope you find peace and happiness in your new home, as you didn't before. **_

_**Again, I love you.**_

_**Bethany Richelle Masen/Mother**_

**_--_**

I could feel my body again, but now everything was unfamiliar. I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't talk. All I could do was move my fingers and listen and wait. There were bruises on my body, and a deep ache inside it. I'd felt pain recently, and though my body remembered that, my mind didn't.

--

Molly told the Weasleys that the girl had shown up on the doorstep, sick and barely breathing, but breathing nonetheless. She told them the girl would wake up in a few days, that she needed to rest and recuperate before Madam Pomfrey would let her. Ginny had begged to know more, and the twins had taken an interest in the girl, but Molly told them to wait, and for two days the children sulked.

Over those two days, members of the Order of the Phoenix gathered at Hogwarts. The assortment of powerful witches and wizards all gathered in the Great Hall, which was much bigger than needed. Dumbledore sat at one end of a table, staring at all his faithful warriors with kind, twinkling eyes. Finally, when they'd all calmed down and shut up, Dumbledore began his speech.

"Bethany Masen is dead." He announced, and shocked silence filled the large room before the members began to exclaim in outrage, "That bastard of a husband! It was murder!"

"Yes, yes, we all know how she died, and it'd be a lie to say she didn't see it coming. We all warned her when she married Rafael Golith of the possible consequences. Dumbledore, please finish." Announced a tired Remus Lupin.

"As I was saying…" Dumbledore cleared his throat and there was silence. "She left her powers to her daughter and sent her to the Order in hopes that she would be safe with us."

"What does this mean?" Asked Mrs. Weasley quietly.

"This kind of power is lethal in the wrong hands. The power of two of her kind. For now it is blocked from her use, but in time she will regain this power, and then she will be vulnerable to anyone who wishes to use her powers against her or against others." Dumbledore explained. "She has no memory of her past life and Bethany wishes to keep it this way as long as necessary. But with no recollection of who she was, she can be swayed to the side of evil easily. We cannot let this happen, for the sake of the wizarding world, of Bethany, and of her daughter."

"What do you want us to do?" Dedalus Diggle asked, his voice strained.

"The Order is going to adopt the girl, and I expect each and every one of you to get to know her, get her to trust you. You must leave no room for swaying. She must know each of you as a friend, a guardian, and a mentor. The Weasleys will provide a home for her most of the time, but she will need to be able to expect a home from each of you at any time." There were scattered protests and agreements from the Order, the strongest protest coming from, obviously, Professor Snape.

"Sir, I refuse to take part in this grand scheme of yours. I'll play no role as a guardian or mentor to the child of Rafael Golith."

"Why would Bethany do that to her child though? Erase her memory?" Hestia Jones asked, ignoring Snape.

"What does she look like?" Doge asked excitedly.

Dumbledore addressed Hestia first. "Think of the life she's lead. Is that a life you'd want for any child?" Hestia shook her head, paling. "And, to answer you, Elphias, she looks exactly like her father. Even the same birthmark under her eye."

"Except the lips. She's got her mother's lips." Mrs. Weasley protested.

"She does, and I'd bet anything she's got her mother's spirit." Albus smiled softly. "Come: she'll wake soon."


End file.
